The overall goal of this contract is to encourage under-represented minority and/or underserved youth (incoming 10th grade students with a demonstrated interest in science and/or mathematics) to select careers in science, mathematics, and/or research; and to broaden an enrich the students; science, research and sociocultural backgrounds. In order to achieve these goals, the contractor shall furnish the necessary services, qualified personnel, materials, equipment, and facilities (including handicapped)to conduct a regional summer, residential Science Enrichment Program (SEP) to be initiated during the summer of 1992. A variety of activities will occur during this program--such as, science-oriented curriculum; special events/seminars; field trips; tracking of students; and evaluation.